Emotion
by Jacob108
Summary: AU. The Dark Lord has been defeated, and the Ninja are enjoying life as you would, but then something explodes in the re-fixed Destiny's Bounty that causes them to lose their home, again. The Ninja find another home, but then they realize the explosion was the beginning of a master plan. Contains the beginning of a love triangle. First Fanfic. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1 The Explosion

**I'm really sorry, I had formatting problem on the first publish, because it looked like some programmer hacked it or something. But I hope this should be fixed now.**

**Hey Guys! I'm like new here. This is my first fan fiction story, my first Ninjago fan fiction story. We first start in the leader's POV, Cole. Don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Explosion**

_Ah life._

_It's so peaceful now that the Overlord is gone._

_Much more peaceful. _

_The air is refreshing._

_The sun is very relaxing._

_The surrounding is much more quite that what should have been expec-_

"Jay! You give that back right now!"

"Catch me if you want it!"

_Spoke too soon._

_Or thought too soon._

"That pendant is much more valuable than how you think it is!" Kai said loudly, chasing Jay on the deck of Destiny's Bounty. The bounty was fixed but it had no expansions.

"Oh really? I thought it was a necklace." Jay commented, running away from Kai, dodging the walls.

Cole stood up from his sunbathe, ultimately disturbed from his peaceful relaxation. He went inside the bounty and looked for a much more quiet place than the deck. He passed by the kitchen and he thought he smelled cake, which heightened his senses for a bit, but disappointingly realized it was just cookies. And for Cole:

_Cake are much softer than cookies._

Cole entered the kitchen, seeing Zane.

"Hey, Zane."

Zane took out the pan of cookies from the oven. "Hello, Cole. What brings you here?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking for a quiet place to rest. Where is the most peaceful place here" Cole asked, leaning against the doorway.

"The most peaceful location here in the Destiny's Bounty, may be Lloyd's Room, but being in there might anger Lloyd once he comes back from saving the world, it can't be the upper deck because of the rage forming in there, it can't also be our room, because Nya is spring cleaning, it can't be Nya's room because I think you know what I mean, it also can't be Sensei's room, because of the large amount of carbon dioxide in there coming from the Spirit Smo-"

"Zane, can we please be straight to the point?" Cole cut off Zane's clear argument.

"No, at this point of time, there are no peaceful locations in the Destiny's Bounty." Zane took out his pink gloves. Cole turned around enraged.

_All that explaining but no answer?_

_Why is it when the time to relax is right because the Overlord is defeated, but there is still unpeacefulness going in the environment?_

Cole argued with himself.

Then suddenly, he found himself in their room. Where Nya was cleaning. He found himself in the middle of a place he doesn't know where. With only the two of them. With Nya just cleaning a burnt tree stump.

"Hey, Cole. What you doin' here?" Nya was fixing a bed Cole can't identify whose.

"Uhmm, uhmm" Cole stuttered. His heart was beating faster and faster.

"Don't worry, I still haven't cleaned your stuff. So if you don't want me to see some private things, go get 'em." Nya turned to him, practically not stiffening in the sight.

And by mean sight, I mean, Cole had just realized that he was naked. Or half naked. He was only wearing boxers because he was sunbathing earlier.

"Hey Nya. Didn't know you were here. Uhmm…" Cole was stuttering and telling a lie. Nya smiled then turned to her cleaning.

_Did Nya just smile at me? _

_No, stop thinking about her. _

_This is bad_

"You know how dirty Jay's bed was? And Kai really needed his pendant. Wait, What do you want again?" She continued on cleaning. This time, she went to Kai's bed.

"I just went to get my clothes" Cole managed to say that one normally. He went across the room. Picked up his clothes then stormed out quickly.

"What is his problem?" Nya asked, reacting to Cole's movements.

_And speaking of private things, Cole really needed to be half-naked in front of me._

Nya thought.

* * *

_I'm glad I got out of there._

Cole was in the upper deck. He thought that even if there's no quiet place in here, there may be one outside.

"Jay! You give me that right now! Or else!" Looks like Kai hasn't caught Jay yet.

_Jay IS fast._

_And Kai is HOT-headed._

_Speaking of hot, is it getting hotter in here?_

He continued walking to the railing. He looked at his watch.

_8:14 AM_

_Really, it's still eight. I thought it was already noontime_.

He looked down the railing, looking at the mountains below; they were a several thousand feet above. And Cole never really did like heights. Even if he was a mountain climber, this height, the sight of being away from the ground below makes him go away from the railing. He can hear wood creaking.

_Maybe Peace isn't worth this._

And the last thing he heard was an explosion.

* * *

**Were you hanged in a cliff? Or in other words, the cliffhanger. The next chapter should be here already because, the first 2 or 3 chapters are like the introduction or something. Please leave a review and say anything you wanna say to improve my writing. Ninjago is owned by LEGO.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Crash

**So this is the next chapter, and it is descriptive in some way. I hope you don't get confused. I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Crash**

Cole gripped the railing hard. Too hard. His vision was getting blurry every second. Air was flowing upward on him. And the flow of the air was hard. Cole saw the clouds going up and fear was starting to invade his veins. He turned his head to the lower deck. The dragonhead which was an ornament on front of the bounty was already gone. Fire was burning in between the upper and lower and the sail was nowhere in sight.

_What in the Underworld is happening?_

And then he realized,

The Bounty was falling.

Cole gripped tighter while the flames were getting bigger and hotter. Air was rushing in harder. He can see the ground getting nearer and nearer. This sight made his fear of heights increase every second. Cole gripped tighter and the railing broke which made him sink a feet down because of the section of the floor dismantling from the bounty. His reflex action made him jump backward just in time the section fell. If Cole was observing properly, the pieces of wood that dismantled wasn't falling faster than the bounty, but it was as if floating in midair, like it were in zero gravity.

But Cole didn't have time to observe because his jump made him fall to the floor beneath, to the kitchen.

He practically fell in the center of the kitchen where the table was with several burning pieces of wood. He tried to stand up but again, he was floating in midair, with burning pieces of wood beside him, which are also floating. He turned his head around and saw Zane with his hands gripped tight on the doorway and beside him was a floating frying pan with a perfectly cooked egg floating on top. Two eggs, perhaps, were floating on top.

"What's happening!?" Cole shouted, which was barely audible by Zane because of the rushing air.

"Calm yourself!" shouted Zane.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes in midair. The only thing he remembers was an explosion, which was just several seconds ago. He investigated his surroundings, while air was rushing upwards on him. He can see the pendant floating just several feet from him, and opposite him from the pendant was Jay, unconscious, laying on the opposite railing with several burnt spaces in his ninja suit. He just noticed right now that wood beside him was burning, with huge flames.

_Where did that explosion come from?_

Kai tried to move his arm but it was stuck somehow in the wall behind him.

Then Kai noticed that the floor beneath the floating pendant was burnt, it was pure black. Realizing he was immune from this type of fire.

_What about Zane? Right behind me is the kitchen, which the outside is burning._

Just right in cue he heard several pieces of wood dismantling from the sides of the bounty and after of which sounded like the floor had been crashed by a meteorite. His anger before was completely gone and was replaced by the concern of others. The concern of Nya. Kai closed his eyes.

And he heard a loud crash. The crash of Destiny's Bounty on the ground.

Kai opened his eyes again.

This time, blue sky was visible. He was lying in the ground this time. His left hand was pulsing with pain. Trying to realize what just happened, he tried to stand up. At this point, his vision was starting to clear. Clouds were everywhere, with a couple of mountains. It was like they were in heaven even if the mountains seemed to be familiar. And realization struck him;

_Wait a minute, Jay!_

He turned his head to where Jay was. He was gone. The entire section of wood was smashed downward to the ground. Kai ran toward where Jay was lying on. He looked down, from what he saw, he assumed that Jay fell of the bounty when it crashed in the ground, or, he fell out before the bounty crashed. But he didn't favor the latter.

He jumped down, avoiding pointy broken wood planks which pointed atop. By now, he was beside Jay; his face was blacked by ash, with several burnt patches of cloth on his ninja suit. He checked for a pulse. There was one, and it was fast. Kai pulled him away from the wreckage through tiled ground, and rested him on burnt bamboo.

Kai looked back to the wreck and observed the wreckage. The sides of the bounty fell down while the sail was gone. He looked back to Jay, who was still unconscious.

And then Jay reminded Kai of someone else,

_Nya!_

He quickly ran through a hole on the side of the ship, while going there, he saw Cole carrying Zane on his shoulder.

"Kai! I think Zane kind of shut down on me." Cole shouted once he noticed Kai.

"Go check on the doctor while I check on Nya!" Kai said running past him. The wood was getting colder, signifying the fire had just died down.

He went through all the holes, possibly one of them leads to their room. Now that he was inside, he failed to identify which part of the bounty he was now.

"Nya!" Kai shouted through the walls. "Nya!"

He ran to a hallway, or what seemed like a hallway. Everything was a disaster, it was dark, and the parts of the ceiling was on the floor.

"Nya!" he shouted again. But there was still no answer.

"Gosh, Nya if something happened to you, I'm gonna-!" Kai cut himself off from continuing to the other side. Anger and frustration was starting to fell his veins again.

Then he found himself kicking a golden dragon statue. With the dragon failing to demolish, his frustration increased in level.

"Nya!" He screamed this time. And his frustration increased that he picked up a pipe and slammed it to the golden statue. This action made a high pitched sound that he dropped the pipe and covered his ears with his hands. The sound also made the ceiling fall.

Kai didn't move even if he can when the ceiling fell but it gave him light from above. Besides the wood planks and dust that fell, a metallic shiny object fell and hit his shoulder. He picked it up and almost wanted to throw it. It was the pendant.

Kai just dropped the pendant on the ground.

And then he heard engine boosters that were firing, and it was getting louder. He ran to where it came from and he found himself in their room. And by the hole in the wall was the samurai suit, hovering down from the sky. The wearer took offhis helmet.

"Nya!" Kai quickly ran towards her, hugging her as tight as he can.

"Nya, I'm so glad you're okay. Don't scare me like that, okay?" Kai touched her entire face.

"Kai! You're squeezing my face and my whole body! And wait a second, scare you?" Nya tried to step away from Kai.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Kai backed up a bit while saying this.

"Come on, we'll have to find Dr. Julien. He was driving the bounty." Kai turned toward the bridge. Then they started walking.

"Good Morning, Zane!" Nya greeted, closing the compartment revealing his inside machinery.

Zane opened his eyes. Then blinked many times before his vision was clear.

"Nya, thank you for rebooting me." Zane stood up. He looked his surroundings.

"I presume we crashed" Zane looked Nya's way.

"Yes we did" Nya agreed.

"So about your father, Zane." Nya added.

"What about my father?" Zane asked.

"He's gone."

* * *

**Oh my Gosh, but is he really gone, like really? Next chapter should be here also, I'll just publish the three chapters at the same time. Please leave a review. Tell me what you think. Sorry for errors.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Recorder

**Don't worry, no death going on time. THIS time. This is the third chapter. Wait! Stop everything right now!**

**I forgot about disclaimers:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, but I do own this laptop, and this story. Ninjago is owned by LEGO.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Recorder**

"What!?"

"Oh no, no, no. Not gone gone, just gone… gone." Nya shook her hands in front of Zane.

"What I meant to say was we couldn't find him. Like he disappeared or something." Nya tried to be convincing. Zane was just staring at her.

"All we found was this." Nya showed him a voice recorder.

Zane took the recorder. Examining it with his eyes, he found only one fingerprint on it. But he was unable to imprint his own fingerprint. He couldn't find Nya's fingerprint in there too.

_What could this possibly mean?_

He clicked the play button.

**"Hello Zane, if you're hearing this, this recording will end at exactly 3:16 PM and 23 seconds." **The recording said with Dr. Julien's voice.

Zane looked at his system time, which was added by his father just yesterday.

_April 8, 15:15:52.42 from midnight according to location._

**"Now Zane, don't come looking for me, I'm not existing right now. Don't worry about me. If you want to find me, look for a human being with electronic legs, then let him hear this tape. You might need to give him this tape too. So don't worry. You'll see me in the future because the future is what we make it! I love you Zane!"** The recording said. From what his father told him, there is still eight seconds for the recorder to end.

Then a couple of incomprehensible words were heard until it ended.

"Isn't that weird, I mean, how your father knew that I was going to finish rebooting you 7 hours after you fainted, which is exactly what he said."

"Where are the others?" He asked, trying to process what he just heard. He gripped the recorder in his hand.

"Oh, Cole and Kai are salvaging for supplies, they also can't find the elemental swords."

Zane looked at the wreck, and then turned to the recorder.

"Hey, Zane. I'm going to have to ask you to heal Jay, with ice. He kind of got burned by the explosion that might have caused the crash." Nya said pointing beside Zane, where Jay was.

"But where might have that explosion come from?" Zane asked, looking at the clouds that continued to the horizon that existed just under the pile of rock where the bounty crashed. Then he moved beside Jay, kneeling down.

"We don't know, we were kind of hoping you would give us an answer." Nya said, pointing to the burnt cloth on Jay.

Zane opened the panel on his arm, and then clicked a button. The button released a cloud of ice from the palm of his hand. Then he moved his arm toward the burns. "It was a good thing my father installed this on me yesterday, so I can use it even without my elemental weapon." Zane said.

The cold made Jay move a little, and then Zane was finished. "That should be about right; there is 42 percent that he is going to awaken in about an hour."

"I'm glad you're back, but still, you're telling me the odds" Nya reacted, smiling.

Zane looked at her, "Wait, have you called for Sensei?"

"Yes we did, he knows we crashed and where we are, we just can't get out of here, he said he's going to be back in a week." Nya answered, sitting down.

Then Nya asked, "Where did he go?"

"Sensei told me he was in a secret place, where Lord Garmadon has started his own school; he just visited Misako and Garmadon." This time, Zane did give an answer and then he sat beside Nya.

"A visit for one week?" Nya sarcastically said.

"How about Lloyd, he is out there saving the world isn't it, why didn't he save us?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, maybe he didn't know we crashed or something,"

Then a cough was heard,

"Jay!" Nya crawled to where Jay was.

"Jay! Wake up!" Nya shook his head.

"Mom! Give me five more minutes!" Jay sleep talked. He then moved to his side and lay on his hands.

"Ahh, Jay," Nya smiled from this expression

_He's back._

"Make that four hours." Jay sleep talked again.

Nya went back to where she was sitting. "Mom! I'm not kissing my pillow!" Jay shouted.

"It's funny, I never knew he talks when he sleeps." Nya told Zane.

"It seems that you don't even know what he says when he sleeps, one time, Jay shouted that he wants fifteen children with you."

"Really, well, now, the sleep talk weirds me out."

"Where are we?" Shouted Jay, followed by a snore.

"That kind of brings me back to the topic; you do know where we are right?" Nya asked nudging Zane's shoulder.

"I know, it is hard to believe this coincidence, I knew where we are when I saw that." Zane pointed to once was a gate, but now burnt by the past. Then Nya added,

"I still can't believe we crashed in the monastery"

* * *

**I just noticed, my chapters are kinda small, but nonetheless. Next chapters should be longer. Oh and there's gonna be a big secret here and it will be revealed in the end of this story. This story is also canonical, because I do my research.**

**Oh, and if you're a LOST fan, then you'll understand this paragraph properly. But if not, then, atleast read this. Let me introduce you to the numbers, ****_4_****, ****_8_****, ****_15_****, ****_16_****, ****_23_****, and ****_42_****. These numbers are believed to be cursed in the Television Series LOST. Now these numbers will appear throughout this story, like the current time Zane said above, which contains those numbers. Let me give you a hint. April is 4 in month order, so that means that Dr. Julien's recording ended at 4/8 15:16:23.42. I didn't include year number because that would be non-canonical. So this'll be like an Easter Egg Hunt where you look for these numbers as you read. But it's okay to ignore if you really don't wanna play. If you paid attention to the first chapter, then you might guess that the Destiny's Bounty's explosion was at 8:15(8 and 15)(Because Cole looked at this watch and it was 8:14) and it crashed on top of the mountain on 8:16(8 and 16)(approximately one minute from explosion)**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Bonfire

**Good Morning/Noon/Afternoon/Dusk/Evening/Midnight/Early Morning/Dawn. My GOSH! Am I happy today! So guys, I hope this doesn't look like a hacker hacked it again, because that's what happened the first time. Jay had just woke up here, feeling also energized after being sleeping handsome. Apparently, he didn't need true love's kiss, the only thing he needed was Zane. You should know that the chapter titles are clues and, every once in a while, I'll give clues about the secrets the Ninja keep or don't know about. The thing about me, is that I got everything planned.**

**Oh and please, pretend the dashes are horizontal lines, I can't find the horizontal line button on the editor, IDK why.**

**Chapter 4 The Bonfire**

"So Jay, what do you remember last from when we crashed?" Cole asked, making fire by rubbing two sticks together on the bonfire.

"All I remember was I was running away from Kai, with his mother's pendant, then suddenly, an explosion, right in front of my eyes." Jay made strange gestures with his hands.

Kai seeing Cole having problems with making fire, "Oh give me that,"

Kai took the sticks and then started rubbing it. "But then, where in the underworld are our elemental weapons?" Because with it, they can make fire faster, but without it, old school is needed.

"I don't know, last time I saw them was in under my bed, maybe Nya moved it" Cole answered. "Where are Nya and Zane?"

"They're inside, looking for something to eat." Kai rubbed the two sticks faster.

"No, no, no. The real question is-"Jay stood up.

"Real question?" Cole asked sarcastically.

"Why can't we get out of here? Why isn't anybody going here? How about Lloyd? How will he know where to go now that his home is wrecked on a top of a mountain? Why can't we just walk down to the nearest village, which is Jama-" Jay continued not stopping form the first line but was interrupted,

"Jay, will you please stop asking? Oh and for the why-can't-we-get-out-of-here part, you might wanna take a look at the bridge. Then stop asking, I can't get this fire going and it's gonna be night soon." Kai exclaimed.

Jay, on the other hand, looked at the wrecked bridge, at the bounty. "Well, I see it's wrecked"

"Not that bridge! The other bridge that connects the TWO peaks in this mountain!" At this point, Kai stopped rubbing the sticks.

You see, the mountain where the monastery was built, had two peaks, and the monastery was built on the higher peak. And to go down the mountain, you have to pass the bridge, which connects the two peaks.

Jay walked to the edge of the mountain, jumping burnt bamboos, from the remains of the burnt monastery. He saw the sun was setting, and then he looked down to the bridge. But he was unable to see any bridge, because it was already wrecked. Pointing out that he was still right when he said 'it's wrecked'

"Oh, I see, something fell to the bridge, wrecking it; like that something could have been from the county when it crashed!" Jay delightedly shouted, echoing. He walked back to where Kai and Cole were. Cole was already lying down while the sky was getting darker by the minute. From Jay's point of view, Kai was still rubbing the sticks together.

Jay stood beside Kai, not bothering to disturb from creating fire, but then he had another question on which he can't stop his mouth to ask it.

"But then why can't Cole climb down?"

Kai whined by stabbing one of the sticks to the center of the unlit bonfire. Fire suddenly, abruptly emerged to the center. Kai stood up.

"Thank you" Kai said sarcastically to Jay.

"We're back." Nya came out from Kai's behind.

"Look at what we found" Zane was holding a pan of cookies. It was the cookies he made earlier.

"Eew, you're eating that. That has like, a thousand germs on 'em!" Jay complained.

"You complaining Jay?" Nya glared at him.

"Besides, now that we have fire, we can always heat these, to kill of the bacteria, then we can eat." Zane demonstrated it by grabbing a stick then turned the cookie like a marshmallow by protruding the stick into the cookie. Then he held the cookie in above the fire for a couple of seconds then he took a bite. Nya did the same.

"Well, guys, I'm not really hungry, I'm gonna go salvage things for a while." Kai picked a large stick, or a long piece of wood from the bonfire, and turned it into a torch. He started walking towards the bounty.

Jay looked at the cookie while Nya was taking a bite. "Can we share?"

"Jay! There's like, 42 more cookies in the pan" Nya exclaimed. "Jay, I think we're gonna have to establish some boundaries.

"Boundaries? All I wanted was to share a cookie." Jay complained, staring at Nya. But then Zane added,

"I would not mind if we share this cookie," he continued by splitting his already bitten cookie in half then handing one to Jay.

"Err, I'm just gonna take one from the pan."

"Yet I still don't understand the logic in sharing cookies when there are still more of them on the pan." Zane explained.

"Oh look, Cole already dozed off, and once he wakes up, no more cookies" Jay said, as if indirectly saying that he's planning to devour all the cookies.

Kai held the torch up, to give him more light. He was looking for a hole in the ceiling. It was the only landmark he remembers.

_Now where is that thing? I think this is the way._

He passed on a hole in the wall. And then he found the right hole.

_There you are._

At this land mark, he held the torch down to ground level, carefully lowering it to avoid burns. Then he found what he was looking for: a red shiny metallic object.

It was a necklace, with a silver chain and a red teardrop-shaped marble pendant hanging on the middle of the chain.

_The Pendant_

Kai took it and put it on, hiding it with his white shirt.

"Look Nya, the stars"

"I know, there're so many of them." Nya pointed to each bright one.

"Is it just me or those have color, twinkling at different colors"

"Nope, that's not you, that's natural. They twinkle at different colors because of the particulates in the air bends the light coming from them. This causes- you know what, don't ask me why I know this kind of thing, Kai and I used to watch the stars when we were kids, and this led me to ask why and what stars are."

"So what are they?"

"There're just hot ball of gases, millions of miles away from us, containi-"

"Hey, you two the only ones awake?" The sound of Nya's brother stiffened the other boy.

Nya stood up. "Yes, wait, can you please put your torch out? I can't see the stars if there's light in here. Look, I had to distinguish the bonfire." Nya pointed to the clear space where the bonfire was.

"You distinguished my bonfire?" Kai asked, but then looking at her sisters eyes, threw the torch on the side of the mountain. Then Kai laid unto the ground.

"What did you do in there for four hours?" Cole, the boy who asked about the stars, asked Kai.

"Nothing, just saying goodbye to that place and went to find my mother's pendant." Apparently, Kai said the whole truth.

Kai turned to his side, looking at Zane who was hugging the recorder.

"Nothing that concerns you" Kai whispered, "How about you, why are you still awake?"

"Nothing, too. I just can't sleep." Apparently, Cole wasn't telling the truth. Not even partially the truth.

**Now, the next chapter will be long, and when I say long, I mean LONG. Because, I'm gonna give each chapter a blast from the past. We'll a part of the chapter. Actually parts. My friend actually asked me what my favorite berry is, she was like "Blueberry or Raspberry?" and I was like "Strawberry".**

**I might update next week because of tight schedule.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Elevator

**This chapter will have a past background on somebody, you'll know it's a flashback when you read it. Oh and thanks to all who reviewed, followed and faved. Really, can't express my gratitude to you. If I could give you the cookies Zane cooked, but then I wouldn't because they are delicious. Thanks to all who reviewed. And to those who reviewed about the formatting problem, it's been fixed. And to those reviewed about updating, this chapter is for you, and it's really long : ) I finally found the horizontal line:)**

**Wait, I recommend you should have watched atleast an episode of Ninjago Rebooted, or you might not understand some of this concepts.**

**Updated early today(or tonight)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, but I do own Linda, if you know her.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Elevator**

* * *

Jay felt the surrounding. It was soft like cotton, and it was hotter in here, wherever he was. He can hear people talking in the background.

"So, why can't we go to Dareth's Dojo, again?"

Jay stirred and hugged something soft and smooth.

"Jay was really heavy that my hands are numbing, and they won't stop."

Jay moved his arm to the left too hard that he hit something, was it a wall?

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it"

_Was that Nya's voice?_

"Here, maybe you can find of Cyrus Borg's that gonna please you, because I'm not giving you the Hero Suite"

_I know that voice! That voice was the mean old lady's voice that wouldn't give us the Hero Suite. But what would she do here? She's gonna rescue us?_

And realization struck him.

They were in that small apartment where they went into when the Great Devourer was destroyed.

He woke and sat up bumping his head on the top bunk. Then he opened his eyes. The walls were dark grey, just like before. And there was the useless window which had 'the best view'.

"Oh look who's awake" Nya said. Cole, Kai, and Nya were beside Patty Keys, who clearly is arguing about something.

"Haa, Guys?" Jay rubbed his eyes.

"You know how heavy you were?" Apparently, Lloyd was the one who carried him from the ground to the golden dragon to the bed. And he was angry.

"Good Morning sleepy-head"

"Good Morning Nya, I guess I overslept" Jay stood away from the bunker bed.

Patty Keys, who was really anxious, stated "My decision is final, you'll get this room for free, and no more hero suite!" she threw a book towards Kai but he didn't catch it. then slammed the door.

"I'm starting to regret saving Ninjago when she was alive!" Kai exclaimed while Jay picked the book.

Jay looked at the cover page. It read:

**TECHNOLOGY:**

**THE FUTURE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT!**

**Cyrus Borg:**

**the rising inventor**

And on the back of the book was a picture of a man in black glasses on a wheel chair with 'About the Author' printed.

"Ohh, this looks good." Jay scanned the contents of the said book.

"Come on, Jay, we're going to look for other apartments that this piece of crap." Kai took Jay's arm and they took off.

* * *

"Did you really need to pull me out of the room? I haven't even washed, I just woke up!"

"Now you're gonna sleep in a much better bed" Kai said, heading for the stairs.

"Wait, we're taking the elevator." Jay pointed to the four elevators on the side of the stairs. "At least, we get to use elevators."

"Then take the elevator, I'm taking the stairs."

"Wait, you're not going with me?" Jay's eyes followed Kai as he went down the stairs. "Don't tell me you're claustrophobic!" But he was late, Kai was in the 22nd floor now. "Okay then".

He clicked the down button on the side of the elevator and waited.

_Hehe, just wait the look on his face when he finds me on the ground floor smirking while he's haflway down his breath._

* * *

Kai sighed.

_Elevators, takes away exercise._

He continued on walking down until when he was in the 19th floor when the lights went out. But he ignored it until he was in the 16th floor when he heard screams for help.

"Help! I'm stuck in here!" He stopped in place, listening.

He ran to where the voice came from, to his left. He found himself in front of the elevators.

"Help! I'm stuck between the 15th and 16th floors."

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Kai looked for a ledge or something to open the elevator doors. "Can I take your name?"

"Kai?"

"Jay!" Kai smirked,

_Good for you. Man, am I lucky today._

* * *

Zane clicked the play button again.

**"Hello Zane, if you're hearing this, this recording will end at exactly 3:16 PM and 23 seconds. Now Zane, don't come looking for me, I'm not existing right now. Don't worry about me. If you want to find me, look for a human being with electronic legs, then let him hear this tape. You might need to give him this tape too. So don't worry. You'll see me in the future because the future is what we make it! I love you Zane!" **Then the incomprehensible words followed, which sounded like:

**"Mow when net nuke me yachts yeps addotic addresserb man adverb memerney illudge rut code sisids kiss now bee app now ribmans yeck leaugh nipo oat roof earht tnyop oatsies keert yem la noise omee grob sorias olleh"**

"Still worried about your father?" Nya sat beside Zane on the edge of bed.

"Yes, I've _lost_ him again." Zane was looking down the recorder.

"No, you didn't, no one did. Maybe he just wanted some time for himself" Nya looked to Zane, seeing he wasn't convinced.

"Just remember, you're not alone_, cause when we live together, we never die alone._"

"Thank you Nya"

Nya picked up the book. "Jay must have left this, last time I looked at him when he looked at this book, he was interested."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Cole and Lloyd outside.

"Nya, Zane. Lloyd and I will be going back to the monastery, we still have to find the elemental weapons." Cole asked for permission to go. Nya nodded in agreement. Nya's eyes trailed at them as Lloyd closed the door.

At this point of time, the lights went out. Nya looked at the light bulb.

"Come on, Zane, let's go outside, it's dark here." Nya opened the door with the book on her other hands. Zane passed the door, with his hand on the recorder.

* * *

The two walked and talked until they found repair men on the electrical lines beside a TV shop.

"Is that the cause of the black out?" Nya asked one of the guys.

"No, not really, this is being replaced, with new wireless wires, you do know that the unveiling of New Ninjago City is next next week right?" The repairman pointed his wrench towards Nya.

"Who's in charge of this so-called New Ninjago City" Nya asked, Zane just had his eyes on the TVs.

"You know, Cyrus Borg, the future-is-what-we-make-it kind of guy" Zane snickered upon hearing this.

"Wait, can you please repeat that?" Zane asked

"The future-is-what-we-make-it kind of guy?"

Zane clicked the play button, then he waited for a specific line.

**"You'll see me in the future because the future is what we make it! I love you Zane!"**

Zane and Nya looked at each other, then to the TVs

**"And here we have Cyrus Borg, The Man of the Century" **The interviewer said,

Cyrus Borg, came to the stage on the TV, with giant machinery of limbs,

**"Whoah, now that is one big spider!"**

Nya held the book in her hand,

**TECHNOLOGY:**

**THE FUTURE IS WHAT YOU MAKE IT!**

**Cyrus Borg:**

**the rising inventor**

Then she looked for the Author's address at the back of the book.

"Zane Julien, you might have a chance to see you father again, what are the odds of that?"

Nya and Zane looked until to the very top of the building.

* * *

"Who knew this was built where the Overlord was destroyed?" Nya walked towards the entrance.

They went inside, where a tour guide called to them. The two of them went with the tour.

"This is the Borg Tower. As you all know, this is where the Overlord was defeated."

"But why did he build it here?" A student asked,

"Nice question, what school are you from?"

"Darkley's School for Great Children"

"Now, as Cyrus Borg would say it" the tour guide tried to mimic Cyrus' voice. "Aah, What better way to send a message to evil that we won't cower to anyone?"

"Don't tell that to him, he might fire me. Well, he is going to fire me because he's planning to replace me with a robot PIXAL. Going back to the topic, even if Cyrus Borg is an inventor and believes in science, he still didn't have the guts to keep the Overlord's ashes and he buried them in TechnoVille, which is now, condominium houses."

"Pardon me to interrupt, Miss?" Zane asked, as if he was in a hurry.

"Miss Linda," continued Linda.

"When can we meet Cyrus Borg?" Nya asked.

"Ohh, another super-fan" she whispered. "We'll in the moment he is busy so he can't be disturbed but you should have made an appointment or you can make one and come back tomorr-"

"No, we have some important information for him, for his inventions."

"Hmm," Linda thought, "Only one person can go up"

Linda gestured Zane to the elevator.

"So Zane," Nya told him, "Good Luck."

"Zane?" The students overheard them. "He's the ninja of ice!"

Upon hearing this, Nya clicked a number on the elevator before the students caught up to them.

One student made faces to Nya, who was left at the elevator, before she realized that the girl she's making faces with was no other than the Ninja of Fire's sister.

"OMG, she's Nya!" then every one of them handed pens and paper to her, "Please, autograph!" "Can I have your autograph?" "Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful up close!"

Linda, startled by this, "Girls, you still haven't finished the tour"

But they were paying no attention as Nya was stuck at the elevator doors.

"WE HAVE A PERFECT MATCH CONSOLE!" Linda shouted and pointed to a hallway. The girls ran to where Linda was pointing,

"Thank you there, they were suffocating me with perfumes." Nya expressed her gratitude. "So, what's a perfect match console?"

* * *

Zane unclicked 48, which Nya has clicked, and pressed 100. Zane waited patiently.

_There is 23% possibility Cyrus Borg knows my father._

Then the doors opened. He tried to remember Linda's words.

"100 is where his office is, 108 is where he builds his inventions"

There was no one there. He clicked 108 then he waited patiently.

The doors opened, revealing Cyrus Borg on a computer connected to a robot girl.

* * *

"Your father was my teacher, until he mysteriously disappeared from the school." Cyrus Borg walked around on mechanical legs.

Zane had given him the recorder, but the feeling the moments his hands was away from it was too intense for his matrix to simulate.

"Don't worry, once I have decoded what the words mean, I'll call you and we'll find your father" Cyrus meant to decode the incomprehensible words on the recorder.

"Thank you" Zane said.

* * *

Zane opened his eyes, he saw a man in his thirties put his glasses on.

"Hello Zane."

"This is called a spoon and this is a bowl." Dr. Julien wrote on his notepad and taking notes.

"This is the world outside" the doctor pointed to the grasses and trees on with evergreen leaves.

"I chose this place to be my secret underground bunker because nobody knows it, and by far the view is beautiful.

The place was beautiful, it had flowers and animals, and trees and grass. Like any other forest you can think of.

* * *

The doors of the elevator opened again, and he stepped outside.

* * *

"And the reason I'm about to do this is because I love you." Dr. Julien switched his memory. And at this point, ice grew at the artificial tree where they were and this ice spread to the whole forest, covering every tree, and destroying the beauty of the forest.

* * *

"Hey Zane, you're fast." Nya was already in the exit.

"You too, I sense you've seen something here" Zane looked around.

"Please don't ask" Nya said, opening the technology book and reading it.

* * *

"Jay, I'm not gonna open this door until you don't answer my question" Kai asked leaning in across the elevator door

"Kai! There's nothing here but this technology book." Jay shouted through metal doors.

"Then read until you answer my question"

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna answer" Jay sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know what's going on around me."

"But you still haven't answered my ques-" Kai was cut when he saw the doors open by themselves. The lights were still out but the elevator was working without electricity, even the light bulb inside was bright, but all the other light bulbs in the hall way were out.

Jay was leaning on the side of the elevator reading the book, the exact book Nya was reading right now. But Patty Keys only threw one book at them.

Jay stood up. "Good, the lights are back" Then he stepped outside beside Kai.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question!" Kai said but it was Jay's turn to smirk.

* * *

**I've given you readers a ton of clues of what could the secret be. Oh and**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Zane's name is not Zane Julien, but Zane Roberts. What could have happened to Nya? Which Elevator does the title mean?**

**I'll try to make this story as canonical as possible. And by mean canonical, I mean, based on known actual information. **

**I actually updates this last two days ago, but it didn't show up, so I repeated. Did I tell you that 108 is the sum of the Numbers?**

**Please, before you click the [X] button on this tab, leave a review.**


End file.
